Where is Canada?
by gohanfan1
Summary: Canada is away but where does he go? CanXAmer smut :3


**Disclaime**r: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But if I got to choose I would pick America XD

**Happyclaimer:**So I'm writing on another computer with spell check so yeahy :3

Chapter One

America groaned as he laid down on his king sized bed. He had been working out all day to try and loose the excess weight. He smirked as he felt his bare sides feeling his thin frame. He was glade that he had a fast metabolism and liked getting stronger, but what he disliked was the feeling of loneliness. He watched after the other nations yet none returned the favor for him making him feel left out. He loved them but he also loved the feeling of someone wanting to protect him. He sighed as he sat up and hissed in pain when the feeling of pain coursed through his body. He knew he should had stopped after the first 2 hours of training, but, instead, he got 4 hours of running, weights, swimming, and cardio. With yoga to get his mussels stretched out to get more flexible. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and groaned again as he heard the phone begin to ring. He reached over to the cordless phone on his right bedside table and ran a free hand through his messy blonde hair as he answered them.

"Hello?" He asked not bothering to look at the caller ID to see who was calling him so late at night. He heard someone sniff and a wave of grief wash over him.

"America… America…" The voice was obviously France but he broke out into tears on the other side. Alfred turned on his bedside lamp and stood up fearing the worse.

"What is it France? Are you okay?" France took in a deep breath before he continued talking.

"Something bad has happened…. It's Canada… He's… He's…" America clenched the phone fearing the worst thing.

"What the fuck happened France!" He yelled getting impatient over the silence. A few more minutes before the phone ended. America looked at the phone like it said it wanted to kill him. He shot up out of bed and pulled on his American flagged underwear and was in his closest to look for more clothes but the door bell rang throughout the home. Fearing to miss them he ran down the long thing of stairs to get to the front door. He swung it open and his twin brother was there with a smirk on his face and a bag on his back.

"Alfred." He said walking in like it was his home too. America stood there confused and followed his brother to the guest room where Canada threw his bag onto the floor.

"What the hell Matty? France called me and was upset." Canada froze and smiled as he turned to his brother.

"I told him that I was going to go stay with someone I love and I guess he thought it was a human." Alfred tilted his head to the side confused.

"Then why are you here at my house instead of theirs? Do you need anything like money?" Canada laughed and approached his brother wrapping his arms around the shorter ones shoulders.

"The one I love is you silly." America's mouth opened in shock. Mathew took advantage of the Americans surprise kissing his lightly. America felt the loneliness he felt about 5 minutes ago wash away. Canada pulled back and stared into his brother bright blue eyes. America felt heat rise in his cheeks and in his lower region. His arms went in between Canada's to wrap around the taller nation to bring them back together. A tongue slid across his lower lip making his shiver. He only had to open his lips slightly before he felt Canada's warm moist tongue enter his mouth. The taste of maple syrup turned him on to no end. He felt Canada move him to push the nation onto the empty bed. Canada removed his red shirt with the words 'Canada' written across the chest and kicked off his regular blue jeans he wore when he wasn't at work so that he only had on a pair of green boxers. He positioned himself over Alfred and started attacking his brother's soft pink lips again. He rubbed his already erected member over America's causing that said nation to moan out his name. Why did his twin have to affect him this way? Ever since they were kids America made him feel this feeling he knew was love but since he lived with France and America lived with England it was almost impossible to have meetings with each other. One of his arms was held under America's backside while the other was inside America's flagged labeled underwear. He pumped America's member making him arch up off the bed and closer to Canada. His pre-cum made Canada's fingers slick and he moved his hand to America's entrance circling it before penetrating. America pushed Canada's chest confusing the nation. Mathew moved his finger out and looked at the nation with a questionable glance.

"I thought… I was suppose… To be on… Top cause I'm… The hero…." Canada laughed and kissed his brother cheek.

"Well I think the taller the better to be on top, as well as the bigger the better." America rolled his eyes and moved Canada's hand to touch Florida.

"Now can I be on top?" He asked. Canada quickly grabbed the hand that was making him touch Florida to Vancouver. America's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat.

"That won't fit! It's about a whole foot or more!" Canada licked the lobe of America's ear taking it into his mouth.

"I told you the bigger the better. But if it starts tearing I'll pull out okay." America bit down on his bottom lip not liking the fact that he was enjoying what his brother was doing. He would personally hit France for teaching his Matty things he shouldn't know. He felt Canada's smooth tongue move down to his collarbone leaving a trail of saliva behind. America felt his Matty move away just a bit to pull off his green boxers and back down to pull off Alfred's underwear. He smirked as he saw his brothers erected groin push up against the nations lower abdomen. America blushed looking away getting nervous but when Canada brushed their lips together all the worries went away again. The taste of his brother's tongue and the feeling of his brothers fingers linger on his body made him feel like he could do anything. Mattie started pumping his member again with one of his hands while the other one teased on one of his nipples making it perk up. America arched up again and pulled his mouth away causing a line of saliva fall on them.

"Seriously dude did you just eat some pancakes or something?" Canada laughed and kissed the top of America's forehead.

"If I knew you would taste better than I would have just come straight here." America shivered and whined as Canada moved off of him, but his eyes widened as he felt something warm and wet go down his length. His breath hitched and his fingers entwined in his brothers hair. Canada took him in his mouth and licked around the erected member sucking on it lightly.

"Fu… Fuck… Don't you'll make me…" America didn't have to finish for the Canadian to understand. He moved off and kissed his brothers chest lightly using his already coaxed fingers to push back in his brothers entrance. America's head pushed back into the guest's pillow and hissed in pain again. Canada looked at him strangly.

"Haven't you bottomed before?" America laughed and shook his head.

"I'm the hero remember… Hero's don't bottom for people unless they're stronger…" America's statement went through Canada's head and he smirked liking what his brother said. So he was the stronger one? How interesting. He pushed in another digit making America claw at the sheets. He moved his hand to stroke his brother's member trying to get him to feel more pleasure than pain at the moment. He would have done it earlier but he wanted them to cum together. America mewed out in a mix of his feelings and after the third finger Canada couldn't wait anymore. America looked at him with a hint of fear as Canada repositioned himself pushing his glistening head against America's hole.

"Are you sure you can fit?" America asked. Canada didn't respond but merely pushed himself in slowly causing America to push on his chest again not liking the new feeling that was going in. He went in a little faster until he got himself to fit all the way in. America's hips started moving a bit back and forth making Mathew want to start moving himself. He leaned down to his brother's ear licking it lightly.

"How does it feel?" America groaned and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist pushing it in more.

"Weird…" Canada smirked and began to thrust his hips in and out looking for the spot he knew would make his brother scream out and name. But the movements made Alfred yell his name out anyway making him want to move faster and faster to keep listening to the yelps his brother called out when he did. It was the best thing he had ever imagined and more. He hit that special spot and something strange happened. Alfred just stopped everything making him worry. He stopped and looked at his brother worriedly. Alfred laughed and pushed Canada back all the way in. Canada shrugged it off for the time being and continued thrusting in and out. The bed squeaked every time he moved in and out. He felt himself close and started to get Alfred over the edge with him by moving his hand up and down his member faster. Alfred yelled out loudly coming in his hand leaving the white sticky liquid on both of their chests. The heat around Canada's groin tightened making his come inside his brother. He thrusted in and out during his climax leaving some of his semen in his brother and the rest on the bed sheets. He pulled out and looked at his brother liking the afterglow look on him. His hair and mess, saliva and cum covering his body, and tiny bite and hickeys he must have given his brother accidentally. O' well they would go away later… Maybe… He held his brother on his chest and thought of that strange moment where his brother just froze.

"Hey Alfey." He asked in an awkward attempt to create a nickname for his brother so it would seem they were more like lovers instead of brothers. Alfred looked at him with a tilted smile.

"Yes Matty." Alfred said using the same name he called his brother almost always. Mathew tried rephrasing his question.

"When I hit your 'spot' you stopped what you were doing. Why?" Alfred laughed and nodded knowingly.

"Yeah it happens when I have a bunch of pleasure I guess. It freaked Russia out during the Cold Wars." Canada looked at him strangly.

"I thought 'Hero's don't bottom'?" America laughed and smacked Canada's chest playfully.

"Hero's don't bottom for people unless they're stronger. And during the Cold Wars we were both trying to prove we were stronger than the other remember. Hey if it makes you feel any better you're better and more experienced than him." Canada smiled happily.

"Really?" Alfred threw one of his arms around Canada liking the feeling of Canada protecting him for once.

"Night, night." He said yawning. Canada looked at him a bit afraid.

"Am I or am I not? Hey don't go to sleep on me! Come on tell me…"

Dah Dah Dah… Is he better or is he not? :P Read, Review, Like, Follow up to you :3 But it makes this author very happy and I may add another chapter to see who's better. Russia VS Canada XD


End file.
